


Are you my desire?

by Lawlicht4eva



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, first time writing 1st person's pov, jealous Licht, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawlicht4eva/pseuds/Lawlicht4eva
Summary: Lawless had broke the human's piano and Licht had made sure to make the demon repent for his sin....





	1. Chapter 1

Lawless POV

“SHITTY HEDGEHOG.” “I’m so sorry!! It wasn’t my fault.” I replied, quickly closing the door and locking it. I sighed in relief thinking I was safe from the danger approaching me . Seriously it was like I could see the blood lust in his eyes. Anyone would fear for his life in a situation like this. He’s gonna kill me before I even come close to killing him. “Open up you little shit!”  
“No! Sorry, I prefer life.”  
“You dare talk back? Since when did you have the guts to do so?”  
“I don’t know. Since the fucking start I guess.”  
“You fucking demon.”  
“I’m not the one kicking the door like a fucking maniac?” I cupped my mouth the next instant but it was already too late.  
“Hah?!?”  
Shit , wrong move. Only one last thud on the door was heard and then complete silence. I put my ear on the door to determine his next move. Footsteps? He’s leaving? Well that’s a first. Whatever. As long as I’m saf– I was about to finish my thought but stopped halfway the moment I faced my back. “Kyaa!!”  
“What are you, a high school girl? Keep your voice down or else I’ll make you. Wait, I take that back. I’m gonna fucking kill you till you die. I hope you have a life insurance cuz you sure as hell are gonna need one right now!!”  
“How’d you even..?”  
“The window you stupid hedgehog” he exclaimed while pointing towards it.  
Damn, how careless of me? I locked the door and forgot the window.  
“Now get prepared for the worst time of your life.” Licht growled, cracking his knuckles.  
Fuck. Fuck. I’m so fucked. I’ll try to cool him a bit. “Lets not get ahead of ourselves. It was just a fucking piano for God’s sake!!”  
“Just a fucking piano, huh?” After saying that, he stopped advancing.  
Huh? He stopped approaching me? The next moment he started laughing mockingly all the while having his eyes locked in mine.  
“What kind of crazy idiot breaks a piano while dancing? Huh? Are you retarded, you stupid hedgehog? You better be prepared for what’s coming next.”  
Damn it. Me and my stupid mouth. I just dug my own grave. “Um, Lich-tan? Would it be okay if I buy you a new one?”  
“Like your lazy ass can ever do that! You know how much that shit costs?”  
“Em, I could work part-time?”  
“Like someone would hire an idiot like you.”  
“I can work if I want to!”  
“Last time you killed the manager just cause you thought his breath stank.”  
“Well technically it did.” The line earned me yet another glare by the ever so violent angel.  
“Its alright. I’ll manage, Licht-tan.”  
“You better. Or kiss your ass good fucking bye.” With that he left. God hates me for sure.

Licht POV  
Perfect. Just perfect. He just had to break the most expensive piano. And specially when Krantz-san is on holidays. Why did I even let off that shitty asshole?! I should have made him at least bow to even dare to defy me. No, as an angel I wouldn’t do something so undignified. I let him go this time but not again. Next time that asshole is dead for fucking sure!

Lawless POV  
“DAMN THAT GUY. If not for him I wouldn’t be spending my weekend searching for a damn job.” Well it is technically my fault. HALF my fault. If he didn’t ignore me just to practice for a stupid show then this wouldn’t have happened in the first place. I hate it whenever he does that. I don’t want a stupid eve who only focuses on playing a piano!  
“Um, are you lawless-san?” a sweet voice erupted from behind me. “That’s me.” Well it doesn’t matter anymore. I’m gonna nail this job for sure and get this thing out of the way and then I’ll play some more with Licht-tan.

 

“Get out and never come back!” With that the interviewer threw my applying papers on the ground.  
“Well fuck you guys too,” I growled back. They just don’t realise the significance of this cute and reliable hedgehog. Should I go tell Licht and ask for help? Wait. Am I even in my senses for thinking that?

 

“So, what you’re saying is that you got rejected by every job you applied for?”  
“Yeah. But come on man. Just let it go for fuck’s sake.”  
“Take responsibility for once you stupid piece of shit vampire.”  
His eyes are burning with intent to kill. But that still doesn’t take away their beauty. They are like an ocean. One in which I always find myself lost. Why is this angel-chan so out of this world? “Sometimes I get lost in those eyes of yours.”  
“Hah?!? You finally lost that mind of yours stupid hedgehog? Or do you really think I’ll let you off if you praise me? Or did you say that just to piss me off?!?”  
Shit. I said it out loud.  
“And if I did?”  
I’ll just fight him. Yeah one little fight won’t hurt anyone. Not me at least. Instead sometimes I think if he was a submissive, type, I would have killed him long ago.  
“What the fuck, you shitty hedgehog? Wanna get purged that badly?”  
His boots are powering up. “Lets play lich-tan~~.”  
“You piece of shit.” Suddenly a flying kick was swooped my way. Luckily I was fast enough to dodge it.  
“Hah! Is that all you got oh-so-great-angel-chan?” Huh? Pain filled my body as his other foot made its way to my face. “You were saying?”  
“Damn man. You had to do it to my cute face?”  
“Who gives a fuck about that? Ah.”  
“Huh? Now what lich-tan?” “Its so simple. Since you are a dumb idiot who can’t do shit properly, isn’t it obvious I’m the one who will have to get you into a job.”  
“What the fuck? No thanks. Absolutely no.”  
“Shut up shitty hedgehog. You got no say in this. But in exchange I’ll be the one choosing the kind of job.”  
“I can already feel shrills imagining about what you have in mind for me. Annnd that weird grin just makes it worse.”  
“Oh, I’ve got just the perfect one in mind for you shitty hedgehog,” he replied with a grin evident on his face.  
Man. I’m so fucked.

Licht POV  
Although I did say that I’ll choose the job but I honestly don’t have anything in mind. Maybe he will search for a job himself now. But if he doesn’t its up to me to decide right? This is my perfect chance to have revenge on that demon. But is there a job good enough to torture that demon? Selling balloons? But that would take him years to raise high amount of money. Assassin? Nah, he’ll enjoys that and I absolutely DON’T want him to enjoy. Maybe….ah. I smiled at my own devilish idea. “Yes. This is perfect. Prepare yourself shitty hedgehog.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lawless POV  
Licht said that he would tell me the job he chose for me tomorrow. So I have approximate 20 hours to save myself from the hell approaching me. Should I start searching for jobs or just relax?  
“I won’t be able to find one anyway so it’ll just be a waste of time,” I replied to myself in an attempt to calm myself. “I mean, how bad can it be? Its not like he’s gonna make me an entertainer or something, right?”  
***********************************************************************  
“Still didn’t find a job? Not that I expected you to. Now for the job I chose for you……” He paused at that.  
“Its? Come on, don’t torture me more than you already are.”  
“Its actually as an entertainer.”  
I almost choked on my breath at that answer. “Excuse me but what the fuck ,Licht-tan?”  
“To be more specific, a host.”  
“You know I hate being the centre of attention.”  
“You hate being the centre of attention? Don’t fuck with me shitty hedgehog. Be grateful I even found you a job.”  
“But you chose this one on purpose didn’t you?”  
“And if I did?”  
“Ughh, no use arguing with you, lich-tan.”  
“Just be sure to do your job correctly.”  
“Correctly? I’m actually making great progress Licht-tan. You ALREADY look entertained.”  
“Oh shut up stupid demon.”  
“Okay then since you are the one who chose this job, I’ll be expecting you as a regular customer~~”I replied, boldly. “I pity the people who will even ‘come’ to meet you. But you can be sure of this. I’ll be watching whatever you do. To stop you before you do something stupid.”  
“What can someone even do at a….. Oh, you think I’ll flirt or something, don’t you? Don’t worry. I’m loyal to you.”  
“Loyal?” Licht inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yes. Because you are my one and only.” I slowly brushed through his hair as I continued praising the angel.  
“Where else can I find a violent yet such a beautiful angel?” I slowly made my hands make their way to the end of Licht’s shirt. I could feel his body shudder on the touch. “Shit. I’m treading on some mighty thin ice here. Yet knowingly, I still can’t stop.” I slipped my hands underneath his shirt and starting making my way to his chest.  
Closing in, I whispered, “Licht-tan. Your temperature sure is rising. And your heart is beating like crazy. But then again, you’re not the only one.” I said that in a playful voice and then licked the shell of his ear which earned me a soft yet arousing moan from the raven haired boy in front of me.  
“Lich-tan, I…….” Shit, I can’t think straight. I wanna gulp him right now. I carefully caressed him, observing his cute responses. “Not enough lich-tan,“ I breathed. I dragged my hands down to his pants in an attempt to completely undress him. “Hey lich-tan wan—“  
“You think you have earned the right to touch me wherever the hell you please?!” he yelled, glaring at me furiously.  
“B-but—.” He punched my chin, making me tumble to the other side of the room.  
“That hurt man!!!” I tried my best to quickly regain my vision , but by the time I did, I noticed that Licht was crawling towards me, his eyes fixated on me.  
“Um, Licht-tan?”  
He didn’t stop and continued his motion towards me. As if being pulled back by an invisible string, I laid back while he came and sat on top of me.  
“Don’t touch. Else I’ll kill you.” With that he undressed himself.  
“Lich-tan, what ar–.”  
Suddenly I felt a cold sensation on my lips as he touched his with my own. “This….feels so damn good.” I extended my hand to grab him by his hair and take the lead which instead got me a bite on my lip. That was my punishment for disobeying my master’s orders. He pulled back and gave me a growl.  
“Naughty boy”, he whispered slowly, his words exciting every part of me. “How does he expect me to stay still in a situation like this.” I clenched my fist in an attempt to restrain myself from making a move. “This angel must be really skilled at kissing being an idol and all.” I predicted. He started grinding himself against my delicate organ which made me moan in pleasure. The ends of his lips tilted upwards a bit. He was teasing the Servamp on purpose checking the vampire’s control on itself. “This is worse than torture. This guy really is a sadist.” I grunted, biting my lower lip. He then slowly approached me and his lips met mine once more. “Huh? He’s shaking badly. Is this his first time? He’s not very skilled at this but his lips themselves are so soft, wet, sweet and….and….. Shit, seeing him so desperately trying to do something he’s not experienced in is a first and it looks so fucking cute. I know I shouldn’t do this but…..” I paused my train of thoughts there and grabbed the back of my eve’s head and pressed our heads with more force, deepening the kiss between us. He resisted and tried to pull back but I kept my grip tight. I let my tongue trespass my eve’s mouth and tangle with his tongue. “Damn. This feels good.” “St-st-stop hy..de…” were some of the words my brain perceived from him. ‘He’s losing his strength to resist. He’s giving in. Just a bit more.’ The blazing kiss continued for a few more seconds till I finally let go, leaving a trail of saliva between our lips. I couldn’t resist the urge to lick my lips.  
“Ba…ka….Hyde….” he moaned, his head dipped down, but the blush had made its way to the tip of his ears, as they were burning bright red.  
“Lich-tan.” He lifted his head at my statement, giving me a full view of the condition he was in. Saliva was dripping from his mouth and his breathing heavy. The very scene made me shiver as if I was just electrocuted by someone and my heart thump hard enough to reach my throat. Just the scene of him being so submissive was unusual but enough to fully turn me on. This side of him was so different. So much cuter. I descended my hand downwards, only to be stopped by his shout. “I SAID STOP!!”  
“……Huh?”  
“Leave. Now!”  
“Licht-tan, but…”  
“NOW!!”  
“O…okay.” I knew I was getting ahead of myself. I should have known it would end like this.  
“I’ll…you know….just go check out the place enlisted for me to work.” i chuckled, as i took a final glance at him expecting a response from the raven haired human. “Nothing.” He just sat there, his eyes diverted from mine. I wonder what he’s thinking.

Licht POV  
I waited till I was sure Hyde had left the apartment and exhaled a breath I didn’t realize I was holding in. “Wha-wha-what the hell was that?” I could feel my own face extremely warmed up and a weird tingly feeling in my chest. I covered my face in my hands to hide the visible flush of red on my cheeks. “Even though I told him not to stop…” “But, isn’t this half my fault? If I had stopped him right at that moment, nothing would have happened. Don’t tell me I wanted him to continue? That can’t be, can it? Me, an angel, giving in to these types of desires? Its all that damn demon’s fault.” These thoughts echoed in my mind as I started to dress myself back.


	3. Chapter 3

Lawless POV  
“Darn that angel-chan. I hate having anyone, except his’, attention on me. Don’t tell me he did this knowing so?” I clicked my tongue as I entered the room assigned to me for my job.  
They didn’t take an interview or ask any questions. That’s Licht-tan for you. Whatever he wants, he makes sure he gets it. I looked around and did a quick inspection of the room. Just like I thought, he hadn’t come. Its actually gotten quite awkward after that incident. We don’t talk nor fight. Although we maintain the distance limit, but that’s it. We haven’t looked each other in the eye since then. Was it that big of a deal?  
“Lawless-san. Lawless-san.”  
“Eh, yes?” Shit. I had blanked out.  
“You have a customer.”  
“Yeah. Let her in.” With that, a young girl walked in and stood in front of me. She had long, straight, red hair and a slender body.  
“What would you like to do, missy?”  
“Entertain me in any way you see fit.”  
Any way I see fit,huh? Its obvious what she wants with her dressing. She’s not wearing anything underneath her t-shirt and her skirt is too short. This is getting trouble-some. “Got anything specific in mind?”  
“N-not really.” Should I do it with her? I wonder how Licht-tan would have responded if he was standing here…… He probably wouldn’t have had any reaction.  
“Wanna do it?”  
“Sure.”  
Although I don’t want to…. but I really need the money to get out of this as quickly as possible. And its not like this is my first time doing it. But I still feel a bit weird, guilty? I don’t know.

Licht POV  
Today is that damn hedgehog’s first day. I wonder how he’ll do. I installed cameras and voice record system in the room he is performing his job in. That’s because if he did anything unnecessary then my reputation will be affected as I was the one who got him in as a request. I pushed my laptop’s power button as I took a sip of coffee. Now, lets see how you’re doing. Just after turning on and opening the video , I heard a girl talking. A girl?  
“You’re really good at this.”  
“Is that so?” Is that Hyde’s voice?  
“I’m glad you like the service.” Just then I heard a weird moan and panting. Don’t tell me he’s…? I shut the laptop screen and just sat there confused.  
“Is he doing it with her?” I thought to myself. Isn’t this his job though? I sent him there knowing they were gonna make him do that. But I didn’t think he would accept a request like that. Why did I even think that? He’s a vampire. He must have been with a lot of people. Somehow I felt a weird sensation arise in my chest. Its different from before. This time I feel…..pain. It hurts. It hurts. I should have anticipated something like this. Why did I ever think he had feelings for me? I felt a drop of water trickle down my cheek. Tears? That’s right. He was probably just making fun of me. One and only he says? Yeah right.

Lawless POV  
Well. I’ve collected my pay for today and bought the snacks I wanted. Time to head back to the apartment.  
*****

 

“Oye lich-tan. I got melon ice-cream for you. Your favourite~~”  
No response.  
“Lich-tan? Where are you?” I searched the apartment while shouting out his name. Panic kicked in as more time passed. “Licht!!”  
“Why are you so damn loud, shit rat?”, a voice echoed in the empty apartment.  
“Lich-tan?” I followed the voice to the bedroom. “Are you here?” I asked, waiting for a response from the human. But none. He just lay on his bed with the hood covering his face marking me incapable to see his expression.  
“Anyways like I was saying, I bought your favourite ice-cream. I even made them put real melon topping.” I took out the ice-cream from its wrapper and offered it to him. There was utter silence. Well this is awkward. I chuckled a bit to break the serious atmosphere at the same time asking for permission to go to sleep.  
“ Its late so I’ll just……”  
Just before I was about to transform into a hedgehog and head over to my room, I heard a faint sound come from him. “How…..how was your job?”  
Ah. Don’t tell me he was worried about me? I can’t tell him I don’t want to do this job when he was the one who got me this.  
“It was no problem. It was actually fun.”  
“F-fun?”  
I nodded. “Hah. Is Lich-tan worried about me? Don’t worry. I’ve done a lot of jobs until now.” He remained quiet for some time before he spoke again.  
“Okay then when you get a request, is it possible for you to decline it? Just curious.”  
His voice is so low, its barely audible.  
“Yeah. But I won’t decline yours if you make one~~.”  
“Is that so?….Anyways just go to sleep. I feel tired. Unlike someone, I have real work to do.”  
Just with that he covered himself with his blanket concealing what little was visible of his face.  
Is he irritated with me on something? But I didn’t even do anything bad today. Don’t tell me he’s still sulking over that day? If so, then there is nothing I can do about it.  
With that, both of us went to sleep without uttering a word to each other.

Licht POV  
I woke up and glanced on either side of my bed to check if Lawless had snuck in like he always used to but seemed like that wasn’t the case this time. I picked up my phone and checked the time.  
He left early huh? Well that’s to be expected with how I ignored him yesterday. But what was I supposed to say? Tell him I saw him? Should I watch how he’s doing today as well?  
I got out of bed and headed to my workplace where I kept my laptop. I took my usual cup of coffee with me and reached my destination. Setting down the cup on the table, I opened the laptop’s screen. My hand hesitated a bit before pressing the laptop’s power button, but I gathered my will and pushed the button no matter how heavy my hand felt doing it.  
“……Lawless-san. You have a guest.”  
“Yeah let them in.”  
After that, I heard someone enter the area supposedly wearing heels as I could clearly hear the clicks of shoes. “ So what would you like to do miss?”  
“Don’t know. What about you? In the mood for hitting it up?”  
The very words hit me like a shock. I closed in towards the laptop looking more intently than ever at the screen, and ready for the shock that was to come at the vampire’s answer. “Sorry miss, I don’t feel like doing much other than chatting today.”  
“Huh? Why would that be?”  
“ Long story short, someone I care deeply about is feeling disturbed about something I have yet to figure out. But I’m thinking I’m probably the reason behind it. Though I can’t really figure what I did. I’m completely clueless but I want to make up for whatever I did.”  
“Is it a girl or boy?” the girl asked curiously.  
“Is it necessary to know?”  
“How else can I figure out what’s wrong. And a little more detail. I’m not some fortune teller who can give you advice about someone who i don’t even know? And weren’t you supposed to be consoling me?”  
“Ah sorry. But he’s really important to me. Some details about him,you ask? He’s, what can I say, unique. He’s always hitting me but I know there is always a reason behind his actions. He’s pretty sweet and the cutest person I’ve met. And specially wh-”  
“Whoa whoa ,wait. I asked for his preferences. Not your feelings for him. All I deduced from this is that your head over heels for this guy. Now you’re making me curious who this guy is as well,” the girl interrupted.  
“His name is….. You know what, I’ll tell you that on our next meeting. Time’s up anyway. I’ll be expecting you to visit again.”  
“You can be sure of that. I won’t be able to live with myself without knowing this guy’s name.”

Then some heel clicks were heard. “She’s leaving?” I inquired myself.  
“Ah make sure to give him an apology gift. He’ll probably be happy with that.” The girl shouted just before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.  
“Will do. Thanks.”  
I turned my laptop off and yet again found myself in a baffled situation. Only this time, my face was flushed pink and I found myself grinning like an idiot.  
Is he really that worried about me? Guess that shit rat is better than I thought.  
It’s so weird that an angel like me is getting so happy and flustered at a demon’s actions. Damn him. Always being so unpredictable.


	4. Chapter 4

LAWLESS POV  
That girl was really sweet. How long has it been since I last felt thankful for a mortal? Um, but what to choose for that angel as an apology gift?  
“Maybe a melo-“  
That reminds me, he didn’t eat the melon ice-cream I bought for him yesterday either. Will he accept the gift I’ll buy today?  
I shook my head attempting to convince myself otherwise.  
“Yup, no negative thinking Lawless. Think positive,” I vowed, slapping my face thrice.

Then maybe- Ah. Maybe that would make him happy. Fingers crossed.  
—*****——******—–******——******——-*****

“Licht-tan~~ Where are you~~?”  
I glanced around in hope of seeing the little angel. Surprisingly, he answered this time. “I’m here shit rat.”  
“Found you, my angel. Look what I brought you~~.”  
Nervousness wracked my brain and my fingers were shaking, if only a bit, while handing the gift. Licht looked confused a bit before opening it but still undid the blue wrapping carefully and opened the big box delicately as if it might break. The raven teen’s eyes grew wide as he took a minute or two to reach for the present inside the box. I grinned while scratching my head sheepishly.

“I know its not much but its an apology for before,” I ventured as Licht stood quiet staring at the gift before finally taking it out revealing a white, radiant new angel bag. This one differed from the previous on the fact that the wings glimmered with sparkle and the words “Licht Jekylland Todoroki” were carved across the bag. Licht stood quiet but his smile was enough for me to know that he had forgiven me. I hugged him from behind but he didn’t shove me away. In fact, he looked quite happy with the gift as he put it on the shelf with care before finally speaking.  
“Thank you.”  
Though he didn’t face towards me while speaking, but the blush was visible as the little shade of red had reached the ends of Licht’s ears.  
He’s so cute.  
“Lets go to your bedroom,” I suggested unsure how to break the awkward silence. The human just nodded in response.  
Its all going more smoothly than I thought. Hell, Licht even agreed to my suggestion to go to his room.  
We both settled ourselves on the comfy bed. He sat down with one knee up, all the while his eyes fixated on me.  
I told him how my day went while he just sat there nodding to my every question. But the smile never disappeared from his face. It wasn’t often that I saw Licht smile and it sure felt angelic. In fact, the whole situation felt almost like a dream. Licht didn’t hit me, didn’t retaliate, didn’t kick me out the room. Everything felt so perfect. Wouldn’t it be awesome if all the days were like this . Though I would miss our fights and little bickers but its great to have quiet moments like these where we just lie next to each other discussing our everyday topics. My thoughts were cut short by Licht’s question.  
“I-Is it okay for me to visit you tomorrow?”  
Ah he finally spoke.  
“Sure, sure angel-chan. You can visit anytime. I’ll be waiting.”  
A little giggle escaped from Licht’s mouth as he tossed and turned around the bed playfully. It felt all so out-of-character for the Eve to act like this but maybe even the almighty angel can act like this once in a while, right?  
Even his laugh seems out of the world.  
Licht rested his head on his pillow while leaving some space and patted there as if ordering me to lie beside him. I could feel my heartbeat fasten as I rested my own head beside Licht’s, following his given command.  
Our mouths were close enough that the warmth of our breaths mingled with each others creating a heavenly feeling. It was becoming harder and harder to just breath lying there and I could swear, I almost choked on air. Just before I could call his name, I felt my lips sealed by Licht’s. Though the kiss was short and unexpected, it felt amazing.  
Licht pulled back with a smile still carved on his face. Though this time, a little flush of pink was also noticeable on his pretty face. He flickered my forehead softly enough to just be felt before finally saying good night and facing the other side.  
I could feel my face fully heated. How can he just turn the other way after confessing like that?!?!  
I took a deep breath before yelling my lungs out with the next line. “I LOVE YOU TOO!!”  
A shriek escaped Licht’s mouth and his full body shuddered at my declaration.  
“H-Hah?!? I-I n-ne-ver said that I l-lo-ve y-y-you, shit rat..“  
“You didn’t directly but that was your own cute way of confessing angel-chan.”  
Licht tilted back towards my side, his bangs still covering his face. Then just lowered his head and buried it in my chest in an attempt to hide the evident blush on his face.  
“S-Stupid Hyde.”  
I couldn’t help but smile broadly at the stubborn human’s reaction in this situation.  
“Wipe that stupid grin off your face before I do it.”  
“Ho-how’d you know I was smiling?! You weren’t even looking-”  
“A hunch,” Licht interrupted looking up at me.  
I sighed. “As expected from my angel. So cool.”  
Licht grunted before finally speaking up. “I-I l-love you too, you stupid hedgehog.”  
“My angel’s the cutest,” I said patting his head. The ends of Licht’s lips curved up and he mumbled some warning to me about not getting too used to this.  
“Sure angel-chan~~”  
I’m more than happy with this. Guess God doesn’t hate me that much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it <3 I'll be releasing upcoming chapters in 2 to 3 days >v


End file.
